


Battle Academia: Origins

by Artorias



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: The fun has just begun.(Prologue for my upcoming long-length worth, set in the League of Legends: Battle Academia skin universe. Reader Insert.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Battle Academia: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. The Prologue is finally here. It's recommended you read these posts before you continue, else you might get confused.
> 
> https://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sr3uue
> 
> https://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sr42vv
> 
> https://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sr3vd1
> 
> The real story won't be written until my main work, Feel the Rush, is completed.

The night is uncaring and cruel, with howling, turbulent winds billowing against your cloak. 

  
  


The dead of the night shall become your veil.

  
  


You’ve scouted this camp before. The freshly lit campfire blazes amongst the cackling of degenerate human beings- barely earning the right to be called one. Their mostly leather gear is unkempt. Dirty. 

  
  


_Filthy._

  
  


Rusted swords, maces, and axes litter the floor. It appears after their numerous conquests of innumerable innocent villages simply trying to live their lives in peace, they’ve grown cocky. No guards. No overwatch.

  
  


Two-bit bandits you’d find anywhere in Lower Kusanagi. Some are cleansed. 

  
  


Some get away- scurrying through the dark moonlit haze as they flee through the plains. 

  
  
  


You reach for your hip, slipping your mask on as you’re finally able to _breathe._ Your face is finally on, and for the first time in weeks, you’re able to truly cleanse. Your fingers gently caress _Hakurei’s Embrace_ and _Fading Butterflies._ Your heart still aches for the poor shrine maiden who died for you.

  
  


You can only hope she is at peace now, with her assailants finally slain. 

  
  


_‘Still brooding over that Hakurei maiden?’_ A husky female voice asks, mirth evident in her voice. _‘Figured we were over your brooding stage.’_

  
  


_‘...spare me your scoldings, Seraphina. Be ready, I will be on the offensive soon.’_ You sigh, cracking your knuckles.

  
  


_‘Good. Make sure to get extra bloody tonight… I want that leaders head on a fuckin’ pike.’_

You sigh, unsheathing _Hakurei’s Embrace_ from your back. The chains rattle ever so slightly, but not nearly enough to alert the guards to your presence. The aim here is simple. Slaughter them all as quickly and efficiently as possible. The issue is whether to bring the leader in Dead or Alive.

  
  


After some internal debate, you chuckle. There are plenty ways for someone to die. Death does not mean a pierced heart, or a bled out corpse. Decapitation of limbs, legs… at the end, they’ll be _begging_ for death. 

  
  


They will beg. They will cry out, hands outstretched and pleading for your mercy. And you will gaze upon their ruined bodies, blood dripping from your blades. You will remember their rapes. Their murders. Their pillaging of ill gotten gains. That’s when you will kneel before them, smiling cruelly under your mask and whisper...

  
  
  


_“No.”_

  
  
  


**_~ ARE YOU SURE? ~_ **

  
  
  
  


You _blink_ forward, unfurling two smoke pouches from your hip. You throw them in two different directions where the bandits are more populated. Almost immediately, the effects of the smoke begin to take effect. They stumble around like headless baboons- reaching for weapons they cannot see. 

  
  


You begin your cleansing, unfurling _Hakurei’s Embrace_ and throwing the long chain to an unlucky fellow who seems to be still standing up. With a pained grunt, the spiked chains wrap around his leg. He desperately claws at the ground, unable to pull himself to freedom. His body is quicky dragged to you, and you eventually slice his throat cleanly with the Kama blade.

  
  


The bandit gurgles on his own blood, hands grasping as his now ruined throat. 

  
  


You don’t let this perturb you. You immediately _blink_ backwards, dodging an axe blade that nearly cleaves your head right off. You slam the spiked metal ball into the bearded mans jaw with a sickening crunch that echoes in the camp. 

  
  


“A-AAAAAAAARGH! MY FUCKING JAW!” He screams, tears streaming down his face. He collapses to the ground, hands attempting to stabilize his wound. You scoff, kicking him to the ground and slamming the ball down and down again, until his face is nothing but a disgusting mush of brain matter, blood, and teeth.

  
  


Unfortunately for you, the surprise smoke wears off, leaving 10 more bandits left for you to deal with. You hear Seraphina cackle in the depths of your mind- evidently gleeful at the sight of wanton violence. 

  
  


The rugged leader of the bandit raises his well kept _Yari_ spear. The size is perfect for long range skirmishes, and even better at dueling. He wears traditional _Samurai_ armor, the large shoulder pads only accentuating his large physique. You wrap half of the chain from your Kusarigama around your right arm, spinning the blade menacingly.

  
  


“Yakumo. You’ve been doing work, it seems.” You mutter, voice deep and stoic. “Still leading a tribe of filthy degenerates, I see.”

  
  


Yakumo’s teeth grits, clearly understanding of his situation here. “It’s a living, you sick son of a bitch…” The remaining ten of his men ready their weapons in a combat stance. Huh… so they do have some form of training. That only makes this more fun.

  
  


You tilt your head to the side. “Rape and murder are not among the list of morally right things, Yakumo. I figured you of _all_ people would have understood. I gave you a second chance. And now, that payment shall be bartered with in _blood._ ”

  
  


“Who the fuck are _you_ to be spewing bullshit about morals to me, you sadistic FUCK!” He shouts, readying his spear once more. “Look at what you’ve done to my men!”

  
  


“I do not enjoy slaying innocents, Yakumo. I never, _ever_ do.”

  
  


You begin swinging your Kusarigama once more. 

  
  


“And you, my bandit friends, are nothing _close_ to innocent.”

  
  


With lightning fast speed, you hook a rusted sword wielding bandit towards you. He yelps in panic and fear, trying to unhook the blade embedded in his shoulder. He looks young, but you recognize him from one of the villages he pillaged. Red-hued visions of a young woman being raped and having her throat slit play through your mind. You snarl with rage, with Seraphina shouting words of encouragement in your mind. 

  
  


_‘KILL THEM!’ Seraphina cackles madly. ‘SLAUGHTER THESE BANDIT SCUM UNTIL NOTHING BUT FLESH AND BONE REMAIN!’_

  
  
  
  


With a quick cleave to the throat, you dump his body to the ride, dashing to the right to dodge an incoming wooden mallet smashing into the earth beside you. You throw the chains forward, snaring his leg as you quickly unholster the dagger part of _Fading Butterflies_ and stab him in the leg. He howls in pain, before you quickly shut him up with a shortsword to the brain. 

  
  
  


“H-HITOKIRI! IT’S THE FUCKING HITOKIRI!” One bandit shouts, the sword in his hand trembling with fear. “I’M NOT DYING TO SOME FUCKING FR-”

  
  


He’s cut off with a throwing dagger to the forehead, embedding itself into his skull. He drops to the floor in a bloody heap. 

  
  
  


Yakumo snarls. “Don’t just charge at him one by one, you fucking idiots! Everyone, CHARGE!” he shouts, pointing his spear at you. They all look at eachother, before nodding in collected agreement. 

  
  
  


You scoff under your mask, sheathing your kusarigama and pulling out _Fading Butterflies._

  
  


8 bandits charge at you with reckless abandon. All you do is stand there, waiting for the perfect time to strike. You breath in abnormally, and your perception of time seems to slow to a halt. Readying _Fading Butterflies_ , you _blink_ to the right, avoiding a sword to the chest. You fling your arm, embedding a dagger into his back. The collapses to the ground, but is still alive. 

  
  


To your left is an axe swinging down upon your head. You defly parry it, knocking it to the side as you plunge the swordsword into his chest, wringing it free with a spray of blood that stains your mask. All the while, Seraphina continues to cackle.

  
  


You throw two more daggers into another unfortunate spear wielder who drops to the floor immediately. Seraphina’s voice in your head chimes in, _‘...To your right!’_

  
  


You immediately dodge to the right, rolling across the ground as Yakumo grunts in frustration, ripping his Yari free from the earth. He orders the rest to engage you once more. All you can do is sigh.

  
  


One obviously poorly trained axe wielder has two blades embedded into his chest as you use the momentum to fling the body into another bandit, who shrieks in surprise as his deceased comrade crashes into him. You leap forward, slicing his throat with once clean stroke. 

  
  


Another tries to blindside you, feinting his strike at the last second, before aiming for your throat. You parry this at the last second, embedding your shortsword into his chest. Before you can free your blade from its fleshy confines, you see a halberd crash down into your position. You _blink_ to the right, drawing your dagger and plunging it into his chest. He gurgles his own blood with pain, before lying on the floor.

  
  


You see Yakumo gritting his teeth in frustration, finally the last one standing. You walk back over the fallen bandit, pulling your sword free with a sickening spurt of blood. 

  
  


“I expected so much better of you,” You sigh, flicking your blades free of filthy blood. “You disappoint me.”

  
  


“...” Yakumo stays silent, before his visage warps completely. You stare in confusion for a second, readying your weapons in advance for any possible surprise attacks. Several seconds pass before you realize…

  
  
  


...You’ve been duped. You immediately sheathe your blades on your hip, shaking your head and crossing your arms. 

  
  
  


“...Marcus Du Couteau. You are very, very far from Durandal.” You shake your head, sighing in exasperation. “I should have known. Yakumo is in Demacia, is he not?” 

  
  


He nods stoically, brushing dirt off his pants. “Yes, I suppose he is. But he is of no matter to me- _you_ are.”

  
  


“You are speaking on borrowed time, Headmaster. I recommend that you do not waste my time.”

  
  


“Worry not. I am not here to toy with your… ritualistic cleansing, Hitokiri.” He unfurls a letter from his pockets, warily tossing it your way like a shuriken. You catch the letter in midair with a single arm, eyebrows raised under your mask. The letter is weighted. Must be how he threw it so easily.

  
  


“I am in dire need of your services, Hitokiri. And I’m willing to pay any price for it.” He states simply. “I… do believe I will be perishing soon.”

  
  


You look at him, alarmed. “An assassination attempt on your life? A _headmaster_? Whoever is targeting you must be very brave… or foolish. No matter, they will not reach yo-”

  
  


“It is not me who must be protected, Hitokiri. It’s my daughter.”

  
  


You pause in shock for a second. “...Daughter? _You_ of all people have a daughter?”

  
  


“That is correct. As impossible as it may seem… I want her protected. My life is...already forfeit.”

  
  


“...What?” You ask. “What do you mean?”

  
  


“I was… poisoned. It’s something that cannot be cured. The Myre Blight- I’m sure you know of it.”

  
  


You inwardly curse, fists white hot as you clench them. You rip the letter open, finding detailed descriptions and photos of his supposed daughter. She’s quite beautiful. Marcus would never admit it, but you’re sure he’s plenty grateful for you even considering this.

  
  
  


“Marcus. You do understand what you ask of me, correct? Your daughter… she attends the Durandal academy. You’re asking me to leave Kusanagi for up to _four_ years. Do you understand how much filth will pile up here? The price you’ll have to pay?”

  
  


He chuckles sinisterly. “I know. They will be taken care of. _That_ I can assure you.”

  
  


Marcus is many things. But liar? That isn’t one of them. 

  
  


“...So be it.” You sigh, steeling yourself for the days to come. “Then, Marcus. Let us seal this pact. You know the one.”

  
  


Marcus groans, sighing loudly. “Is this _really_ necessary?”

  
  


“It’s necessary for me. Now you know the deal, stick out your hand. You ready your dagger, slicing the palm of your hand with a clean stroke. He does the same with his own, and you reach over and take his hand. Your corrupted blood crackles and glows.

  
  


“I, Hitokiri of Kusanagi, swear to protect Katarina from all who wish to kill her. I declare this contract to be valid for _four_ years.”

  
  


You stare him in the eyes. “I’m serious, Marcus. Once this pact is sealed… your life truly _will_ be forfeit.”

  
  


He chuckles.

  
  


“It always forfeit from the start. But I’ll do anything for my daughter. Anything at all.”

  
  


You smile inwardly. “A good man such as you should not bear such sins upon your being.”

  
  


“I’ve done horrible, horrible things, Hitokiri. It’s just that they’re all finally coming back to me. Karma is the biggest bitch of them all, isn’t it?”

  
  


Your gaze drops to the floor.

  
  
  


Rain begins to fall from the skies.

  
  


“You could not be more right, Marcus.”

  
  
  


**_~ IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED, GOODBYE ~_ **

  
  


_‘...Y/N.’_ Seraphina chimes in your mind.

  
  


_‘What is it?’_

  
  


_‘Are you sure you made the right choice?’_

  
  


_‘...Marcus is a good man. He signed a blood pact with me, despite the price he knew he’d pay. To refuse his request would be akin to a spit in the face, Sera.’_

  
  


_‘You do understand you’ll have to travel all the way to Durandal, correct? Should you leave… you will not have Kusanagi’s blessings.’_

  
  


_‘...’_

  
  


_‘Y/N?’_

  
  


_‘I’m fulfilling this request, Sera. That is that.’_

  
  


_‘...All I hope is that you know what you’re doing.’_

  
  


_‘As do I, Sera. As do I.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you enjoy it? I had a lot of fun writing combat scenes for the first time. I tried to limit the combat dialogue as much as possible to really get you into the gory, senseless violence bit of it all. All in all, I had a lot of run writing this prologue.
> 
> I recommend you go to my twitter @artoriaswritess and check my other twitlonger posts, where I have several other Battle Academia lore headcanon posts for the upcoming story. 
> 
> Have a question about what the fuck you just read? Leave a comment and I'll try to answer whatever questions you leave here. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
